This invention relates to polymeric products and the method for making the same. In particular, this invention concerns thin-walled elastomeric articles including gloves, condoms, masks, finger cots and like products. The method of manufacturing such articles is also disclosed.
Elastomeric articles such as gloves and condoms are designed to be worn skin tight, but this required fit often results in discomfort to the wearer, particularly when the article is worn for extended periods of time. The industry has attempted to increase wearing comfort and convenience of the articles by coating the skin-contacting surface with lotions or powders, resulting in undesirable residues on the skin. Hence, there is a need for a new type of elastomeric article, which combines the qualities of thinness, durability, ease of use and comfort.
Aloe vera, the gelatinous substance extracted from Aloe plants, has been known for centuries for its useful therapeutic properties. It has been used extensively in a wide range of beauty products, such as cosmetics, soaps, and lotions. However, its use in the production of mass manufactured articles designed to be worn against the skin, particularly elastomeric articles such as gloves, condoms, masks, finger cots and like articles, is little if at all known, as discussed in the following closest prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,310 (Henkel) discloses a polymer latex composition for use in cleaning hands and skin without use of water or rinsing. The latex emulsion of this patent includes plant extracts such as Aloe vera and other plant or botanical extracts such as Jojoba oil, wheat germ extract, corn huskers lotion, and vegetable oil in general. The latex formulation is not used in forming rubber articles or for vulcanisation to produce cured or vulcanised elastomeric products. It is used solely as a rinse-free hand-cleaning or washing liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,972 (Reich, et. al.) concerns admixing hydrophilic and hydrophobic diols in certain ratios to produce polyurethanes. It includes a preferred embodiment where filler is added to the composition to produce elastomeric (both natural and synthetic rubber) gloves, including exam, surgical, industrial, medical and clean room gloves. Several categories of additives are mentioned that may be added to the polymer solution for forming the gloves. One of the categories of additivexe2x80x94oil, is mentioned to include corn oil, sesame oil, sweet almond oil, hydrogenated vegetable oil, apricot oil, olive oil and starch. Vegetable sterols are also mentioned as stabilisers for the mixture. No specific mention of Aloe vera being used was found. It should be noted that the plant-based substances are used as additive or stabilisers and not as a polymer, co-polymer or filler of the resultant polymeric product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,928 (Joung) discloses a talc-free glove which is achieved by providing a lipo compound coating on the glove surface with a surfactant therefor. The lipo compound includes vegetable oils. The coating and surfactant are cured at temperatures of 260xc2x0 F. Again, there is no mention of Aloe vera per se.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,072 (Berry), Aloe vera is used as a moisturising substance to be delivered to a therapeutic glove for the treatment of dry hands. It is not used in the process and for the manufacture of the glove itself.
In the wake of the scare of AIDS infecting medical personnel through broken surgical gloves, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,373 (Dangman, et. al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,636 (Dresdner, Jr., et. al.) both proposes double-layer gloves wherein a thin space is provided between the inner and outer layers which is filled with non-liquid antiseptic compositions. The breach in the glove wall causes the antiseptic compositions to be spilled out thus disinfecting the affected area. Plant oils including Jojoba oil have been suggested only as emulsifiers. There is no mention of Aloe vera. 
The industry has yet to successfully increased the comfort of an article designed to be worn against the skin by incorporating Aloe vera into a latex composition to produce cured and vulcanized elastomeric products in which the Aloe vera is part of the substrate of the product, thus providing its moisturizing and other therapeutic properties integrally with substrate itself.
The present invention is an article of manufacture comprising a thin-walled elastomeric article to be worn against the skin and the method of making the same. The method of manufacture comprises mixing Aloe vera extract and a latex composition to create a dipping mix, dipping a form into the mix to coat the form with the dipping mix and forming the article. The article is then cured and processed so that the extract is present as at least one of a polymer, co-polymer and filler within the article. The finished article is then removed from the form.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the article is further coated with at least one layer of Aloe vera on the skin-contacting surface. Preferably, the Aloe vera coating further comprises at least one suitable preservative in an aqueous solution.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the article contains about 15% to about 20% Aloe vera extract by weight in 1:1 concentrate or equivalent concentration. Preferably, the amount of Aloe vera extract is about 15%.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the article may be manufactured by dipping a form into a latex composition comprising not more than about 15 kg Aloe vera extract mixed with about every 100 kg of the latex composition.
In still another preferred embodiment, about 1.125 kg of the Aloe vera extract in 200:1 concentrate is mixed with about every 100 kg of natural rubber total solids in an aqueous latex composition to produce finished articles containing the equivalent of about 15% Aloe vera extract in 1:1 concentrate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an elastomeric article whose substrate is impregnated with Aloe vera extract to give the article moisturizing properties.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a thin-walled elastomeric article of natural rubber substrate in which Aloe vera extract is composited therewith as a polymer, co-polymer and filler of the article such that the emollient properties of the extract are incorporated into the article""s substrate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a method for the manufacture of the aforesaid articles.
Many other objects and features of the present invention will be obvious to those of skill in the art upon contemplation of the disclosure herein.